A Friend's Loyalty
by OddAuthor
Summary: Timmy faces a threat from Norm the Genie and Remy and once again needs help from A.J.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE Disclaimer-I do not own the Fairly OddParents; they are the property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**_

Jorgen "poofed" back to the home he shared with his wife, the Tooth Fairy. He had just visited Timmy Turner in the hospital and was very concerned that Remy Buxaplenty had somehow gotten access to some magic. But how?

"Jorgen," said the Tooth Fairy,"I'm glad you're home" Her face grimaced. "Our bathroom STINKS."

"Not now," said Jorgen, "My little biscupid, I have some important business to attend to."

"This is very important," said the Tooth Fairly, "that urinal cake is gone."

"Honey," said Jorgen, "I will get to it as soon as I can. I have to trace down an unknown source of magic."

"Fine," she said.

Jorgen returned to his thoughts, "Now, where would Buxaplenty get such a powerful source of magic", he thought, "Did he get hold of a magic wand?" Jorgen shook his head. No there had been no reports of any wands being stolen. Could a magic being be helping him. He thought of the Pixies, they were like Buxaplenty business and money oriented. And they, along, with the Anti-Fairies had tried to destroy the Earth and Fairy World when baby Poof was born.

Jorgen shook his head. No, the Pixies and Anti-Fairies might be capable of underhanded things and using humans for nefarious purposes but this didn't seem their style. Besides, neither the Pixies or the Anti-Fairies seemed to want to destroy Turner now; in fact, since the Fairy World games both sets of magical beings seemed to have some sort of respect for Timmy Turner, even if they still regarded him as the "enemy".

Jorgen made a decision. He had to get Binky and both of them would trace down the source of magic through the Fairy World computer.

"My gorgeous wife," said Jorgen, "I need to go out to the Fairy World Ops."

"Well," said the Tooth Fairy, "while you're out will you please pick up a deodorizer for the bathroom." She paused. "That one shaped like a lamp from the 1970's is gone."

Jorgen barely nodded, his mind too preoccupied with the mystery of where Remy had gotten magic. Where on Earth, or Fairy World, could he have gotten access to that type of power.

"Please, remember," said his wife, "this has been going on for three days." She paused. "It was like it was there, then it was gone."

"Yes, my darling," said Jorgen. The toughest fairy in the Universe decided to walk rather than poof to the ops center. This would give him time to think more, and he could pick up a new urinal cake to replace the one that was the home of.........."

Jorgen stopped dead in his tracks. "Honey, did you saw that the lamp from the '70's was gone."

The tooth Fairy rolled her eyes up. "That's what I've been trying to tell you ever since you got back. It's been going on for three days."

Three days; about the time that Remy had apparently gotten hold of the mysterious magic.

"Norm," said the buff fairy, "that's just GREAT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEARTBREAK ON THE BLUE MOON OF VEGAN**_

_FLASHBACK 3 Months earlier._

"The Chosen One saved us", said Jorgen to everyone on the moon, "now we must save him." Upon which Jorgen struck the bottom of his wand shaft on the ground.. A large rocket ship appeared.

"That's big," said Dark Laser, in his deep voice, "are you sure you can fly it?"

Jorgen bucked up with a sense of pride, almost an arrogance.

"Does THIS answer your question?", the muscular fairy said as he pushed the red launch button, causing the ship to blast off….without them.

"Uh," said Mr. Turner, "We probably should have been on that."

'DAG NAB IIITTTTTT!" screamed Jorgen to the heavens.

Everyone stared at Jorgen. Chester spoke first,

"So what do we do, now?"

"Can't you fairies just use your magic wands to "poof" there, as you call it," said Trixie Tang, still trying to fight back tears.

"No," said Jorgen, "the defenses of the Darkness preclude that. The only way to enter it is through the open porthole, and you have to be close to it. And even then, you STILL have to be careful. Those winds can tear a planet apart...."Jorgen stopped realizing what he'd said.

"Those same winds that carried our little boy up into there," said Mrs. Turner, fighting back the tears as well, "are you saying that Timmy might be....,"

And that's when people started to fall apart. Chester, very sensitive anyway, started to cry, and said almost hysterically, "Timmy's dead, isn't he?"

A.J. looked at this Jorgen fairy with a bit of disgust. This moron was in charge of Fairy World? First, he was going to go off half cocked from the Abracatraz prison with no wands and no idea where Timmy was at, then he launched the spaceship intended to get to Timmy without them. And now, he engaged his mouth before his brain, and came close to saying Timmy was gone forever.

And this anger A.J. felt was intensified by the fact, that he wondered if his friend was still alive. Then he heard Wanda speak,

"Everyone, please calm down! I'm Timmy's Fairy Godmother, okay. If he were dead, Cosmo and I would know it. And I still sense he is alive. So please, everyone just take a deep breath and we'll figure out what we're to do next."

Something about Wanda's tone soothed everyone. A.J., also, trusted her. Of the three adult fairies they had met, Wanda seemed to be the most sensible one. He suspected, also, that Wanda was the one that Timmy could count on the most. However, even with that she was only one fairy, and that's when A.J. looked up to the sky and made a silent vow.

"I swear, buddy, if we get you out of there," A.J. thought, "I'll be there for you if you ever need help. I'm never going to forget what you did today for everyone."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. sat there thinking about what had happened on the Blue Moon, and then said to himself,

"And I meant it."

He got up. Timmy was coming home from the hospital today, and his friends would be throwing him a "Welcome Home" party for him. He went down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad," said A.J, "I'm going, now."

They were on the couch, watching T.V.,

"Okay, son," said Mr. Johnson, "we'll see you when you get back."

A.J.'s mom kissed him, and said,

"Tell Timmy hello, and we're glad he's back home."

"I will"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. went to Chester's trailer and knocked on the door. Chester came out.

"You ready, Chester?" said A.J.

"Sure, let's go."

Neither one of them noticed the two figures who were Norm and Remy lurking in the bushes. Norm turned to Remy,

"Okay, Nutsaplenty," said Norm, "do you think you can control your insanity long enough to focus."

Remy nodded and looked disgustedly at Norm,

"Yeah, and why do you have to insult me, what kind of a genie are you?"

"The losing his patience kind. I want this done right. Got it?"

Remy nodded and then sneaked off to do what Norm had asked him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**NORM'S EVIL PLAN**_

"You ready to go son,?" asked Mr. Turner as the nurse pushed the wheelchair to Timmy's hospital bed.

Timmy nodded, "Yeah I am."

The young boy was tired of being confined to his bed. Although this was much more pleasant than the time he had his tonsils taken out, Timmy was ready to be at his own home in his own bed.

"He's been a good patient, though," said the nurse, then she winked, "and a real cute one."

Timmy blushed a bit.

Mrs. Turner spoke up,

"Yeah he's our cute little boy; he's really cute when he sleeps with his Crimson Chin doll."

"MOM!" said Timmy, already blushing, now turning red with absolute embarrassment.

The nurse and Mr. and Mrs. Turner laughed while Timmy felt like he wanted to crawl under the bed.

Dr. Hunter, Dimmsdale's pediatrician came into the room and greeted Timmy's parents.

"Timmy is healing up quite nicely," said the doctor, "he doesn't appeared to have the concussion any more, and his ribs are almost healed. Make sure he doesn't put any extra weight on that fractured leg, and keep the casts on his arm and leg dry."

"Yes, Doctor," said Mr. Turner,"thank you."

"Thank you Doctor Hunter for helping Timmy," said Mrs. Turner.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy was about to walk off when Norm called,

"Wait a minute Psycho Version of Richie Rich, you need to distract that brainiac A.J." He paused. "And I know just how to do it." Upon which Norm snapped his fingers and Remy the blonde headed rich white boy, became a black rather cute girl.

"Uggh," said Remy, "You mean I've got to make a pass at that bald rich kid."

"Yep," said Norm, "I had told you earlier that we needed something to get A.J. away from the area. He is NOT going to mess this plan up." Norm smiled. "Besides your pumps really look great!"

Remy shook his head and stated,

"Why I did I EVER agree to wish you free?"

"Because," replied the genie, "you wanted an unlimited supply of magic and there was no way I could do it if I was forced to be sucked up into that lamp after just three wishes." Norm paused. "Enough small talk, you ready Buxaplenty?"

"Yeah," said Remy, "I guess so."

And with that Remy Buxaplenty walked in the direction that Chester and A.J. went.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Chester and A.J. were almost at the Turner's house. Chester spoke up,

"It'll be great to see the dude again. It's been kind of dull around here without him."

A.J. nodded.

"You're right Chester, it's never a dull moment with Timmy around."

Both boys laughed and that's when A.J. noticed the attractive African American girl near them.

"Oh, pooh," said the cute girl, "I have this complex equation that I can't work out. I HATE my tutor with all of his hair. If only some bald genius could help me."

A.J. got that look in his eye; the same look he got when he became smitten with that mysterious girl at the mall. The one who liked dead frogs.

Chester looked in horror,  
"Oh no, A.J. I've lost him again." Chester shook his friend "A.J. "You've got to focus. Timmy's coming home."

A.J. shook his head.

"You're right Chester," he said, "let's go."

"And," said the unnamed girl, "if he helps me I'll smooch every inch of his face." He/She didn't show it, but Remy thought he would gag at such a thought.

A.J. got an even goofier look in his eyes, and turned to his blond headed friend.

"Tell Timmy I'll be there as soon I finish making out with....,I mean helping this young lady with her homework." And with that A.J. approached the girl.

"And it starts," said Chester disgustedly. However Chester's was distracted by an object on the ground. It was a lava lamp from the 1970's. He stared at it. It looked VERY familiar, almost like he'd seen it somewhere before.

"A lamp from the 70's," said Chester , picking it up and rubbing the dust off of it.

Suddenly a poof of colorful smoke came from the top of the lamp and what looked like a man with a fez, goatee and a tan appeared.

"It's not just ANY lamp," said the mysterious man, "I'm Norm the Genie and I've come to grant three wishes for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

**CHESTER'S DEJA VU**

Chester looked at Norm dumbfounded. He didn't say anything.

"Well," said Norm, "didn't you hear me? I said I was a genie and I was going to grant you three wishes."

"Yeah," said Chester "I heard you. It's just....." Chester paused.

"Just what?" said the genie.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I get the feeling we've met before."

Norm smiled. This plan was coming together beautifully.

"Well," said Norm, "we have. You've had my lamp before!"

Chester looked shocked. "Then how come I don't remember it?"

"Because your memory was wiped by an evil, but dumb fairy, named Jorgen."

"Why would he do that?," asked Chester.

"Because like I said he's evil and dumb. So is your first wish to have your memory restored?"

Chester was about to say yes when Norm shushed him and said,

"Now wait a second, did I hear you say you were going to your friend Timmy's house?"

"Yeah," said Chester, "he's coming home from the hospital. Did you meet Timmy the last time."

"Oh yes," said Norm "why don't we go to Timmy's house and I'll restore your memory there. You can tell all of the people there all of the adventures you and Timmy had." Norm smiled inwardly and thought, "and reveal the fact he has Fairy Godparents to everyone and then lose them!"

"Sure," said Chester.

**********************************************************************************************

A.J. was just finishing helping the girl with her complex equation It wasn't that hard for A.J., but he could understand why she might have trouble with it.

"Now," said A.J., "were you serious about making out with me."

The disguised Remy nearly gagged again, but said

"Oh yes. I meant every word." A pause. "By the way," Remy added hoping to stall the inevitable, "what's your name?"

"Alex Johnson, but people call me A.J. What's yours?"

"It's Re... Rebecca."

"Well, Rebecca, " said A.J. "I know it's not customary to kiss when you just meet, but a deal's a deal."

"I'm so going to kill that genie," thought Remy.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Norm was about to walk off with Chester when suddenly there was a big atomic poof. Chester saw a very muscular and tall man with a big sheet. The large individual spoke in a thick Austrian accent,

"Got you, you filthy genie" as the sheet came down on top of Norm.

Norm tried to escape, but couldn't. Then he said, "Uggh, a smoof blanket."

Chester looked at this new individual stunned and then said, "Hey that's my...,"

Upon which the large man pointed a tube at Chester and a light flashed. Then the man was gone.

**************************************************************************************

"Well," said A.J., "let's get this started"

"Yeah," said Remy, feeling very sick.

A.J. was about to pucker up when suddenly Rebecca's face became Remy's face, and he was still in a dress. A.J. looked shocked then angry.

"Remy Buxaplenty," said the young genius, "you really ARE nuts!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Chester stood there confused. Had something happened? Why had he stopped on the sidewalk? He'd be late for Timmy's party. Where was A.J? Oh yeah, he was with that girl HELPING her with a complex equation. And that's when Chester heard A.J's voice, "HOLD ON REMY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

_************************************************************************_

_Don't worry. I Haven't finished the story. There's more; a lot more coming!_


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_LOON ON THE LOOSE_

"Oh, no you DON'T Remy Buxaplenty," said A.J. grabbing Remy by the arm, "Like I said you are NOT getting away this time."

Remy struggled to break free from A.J.'s surprisingly strong grip. Remy was stunned by A.J.'s strength.

"Let me go, supernerd," the rich boy said to the town genius.

"No, chance," said A.J., "first you try to kill my best friend and THEN you dress in drag and try to kiss me; you're crazy and you need to be put away for a long time." A.J. paused and then said "Besides those pumps so DON'T go with that dress!"

Suddenly Remy's foot shot around and he kicked A.J. in the stomach. The young African American boy collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach, and Remy hightailed it out of there.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Norm, now in Abracatraz prison, just glared at Jorgen from his cell and then he spoke,

"Look Jarhead, you've got to let me go. If you don't you'll have a lunatic on your hands."

"The only lunatic I see is a crazy genie," said Jorgen, "who thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for his smooth talking."

"This is not smooth talking. Without me, Turner is in serious danger from Buxaplenty."

"Oh, and he was SO safe before when you and Remy tried to kill him."

"I DID NOT try to kill Turner," said Norm exasperated, "Remy got out of hand, and I had to take control of the situation."

"You expect me to believe you? You've tried to kill Timmy Turner before by taking him to Mars to suffocate to death. The only reason you didn't is because Crocker drove you so nuts, you decided to take him to Mars instead of Turner.

"And you notice," said Norm, "that Crocker is still very much alive. Even then I wasn't going to kill Turner, I was just trying to cause him some pain. Even a pea brain like you can see that."

Jorgen glared at the genie and said, "Even if I were to believe you, which I don't, how could you control Remy Buxaplenty, isn't he your master now."

"Not exactly," said Norm, "he wished me free."

Upon which Jorgen just started to bellow with laughter.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy sat in the back seat of his parent's station wagon. The young boy was exhausted from the events of the past few days. And you could see the exhaustion in his face. In addition, he had lost some weight while in the hospital which made the small eleven year old look even smaller than he already was. Of course, Remy still being out there made him a little nervous too. Still, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It'll be nice to get home," he thought, "where it'll be peace and quiet. Plus, I'm sure that Remy Buxaplenty would not DARE show his face this soon. Especially with all of Dimmsdale looking for him."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy Buxaplenty ran down the sidewalk, and then he stopped. Where was Norm? And why had he changed back to being a boy. Not that he minded that. It had actually spared him from having to lock lips with that bald nerd.

"Norm must be incapacitated some way," said Remy to himself. The blond rich kid smiled. "Which means," Remy said, "that I'm on my own and I can do what I want." Remy then pulled out large knife and headed back to where A.J. was still bent over on the ground.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"What's so funny, you simple minded jarhead?" said Norm a little miffed.

"You," said Jorgen, "Even I know that NO ONE would be crazy enough to wish a genie free."

"You're wrong," said Norm, "there is someone who wished me free and yes he IS crazy!"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy approached A.J. and stood over him,

"You know Brainiac you really should have stayed out of this," said Remy and held the knife up high. He was getting ready to plunge it into A.J.'s skull when he heard something; a sound that was familiar. One that he remembered from the operation F.U.N. incident.

"MunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunch"


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER FIVE: FIGHT OR FLIGHT**_

"MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH!

Remy looked around; he remembered that noise. He just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. It was back at the F.U.N. academy during those games….,, Wait it couldn't be..,

And that's when Chester erupted out of a front lawn, jumped and bit Remy on the leg.

***********************************************************************************************************************

The Turners station wagon was rounding the corner and their house was coming into view. Mrs. Turner looked out the window and said,

"Oh look you two, the Dinkelbergs must be holding another "Boys with Braces biting Boys who wear Dresses game again."

"Huh,?" said Timmy looking out the window in the direction his mother was looking.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"YEEEEEOOOOUUUCCHHHHHHHH!" screamed Remy. This kid Chester might be an idiot, but he had one powerful bite.

"That's for trying to kill Timmy," said Chester.

Then A.J. punched Remy sending him spawrling on the ground.

"And that's for trying to kill Timmy, also, as well as trying to kiss me!"

Remy jerked back up and attempted to run away.

Timmy looked out of the station wagon window and squinted his eyes. There was a boy in a dress and he was being pursued by Chester and A.J.? Then he recognized the boy in the dress.

"That's Remy!" Timmy looked down at the three drawings on his cast who were in actuality Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "I wish the police were here." Cosmo flicked his wand and the police cars surrounded the TURNER'S STATION WAGON.

"Yikes," said Mr. Turner to his wife, "I told you not to take those salt packets from the restaurant!"

Timmy glared down at Cosmo, who looked sheepish. "I meant I wanted them to surround Remy," the bucked toothed boy looking very annoyed with his Fairy Godfather.

Remy, Chester and A.J. heard the sirens and looked at the police cars that were surrounding the Turner's station wagon.

"Now's my chance," thought Remy as he slipped under an opening under the sidewalk and got away.

"Okay," said Cosmo, and flicked his wand and the cars now surrounded Chester and A.J. and there was no sign of Remy.

"Yikes," said Chester, "I told pa we shouldn't do our grocery shopping at the zoo!"

Timmy glared down at Cosmo again, and said,

"Wanda, I wish the police were gone!"

They all poofed away.

"That was weird," said Chester.

"Yeah, it was," said A.J., although he suspected he knew who caused it.

A.J. looked around, and said,

"Wait a minute, where's Remy?" Chester and A.J. both looked at each other and groaned. He had gotten away, AGAIN.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"This is Chet Ubetcha on channel 7 news reporting that Remy Buxaplenty who is alleged to have attempted to murder Timmy Turner has been spotted in Dimmsdale at the Turner house. This cross dressing fiend is still on the lam. DO NOT approach him. He has been alleged to have been guilty of MANY crimes including kidnapping, assault, attempted murder, and the fashion crime of having high heels that don't match his dress."

Norm looked up at the T.V. in his prison cell,

"What," he said, "those pumps do SO totally match." The genie shook his head. "Well what do you expect from a talking head whose sense of fashion is a grey suit with a red tie."

Norm looked straight at Jorgen, and said,

"Now, do you believe me. You've got to let me out!"

"And I suppose if I were to let you out, even if you were to try and stop Buxaplenty, you'll still try to jerk Timmy's godparents away from him."

"Well, duh," said Norm and he almost immediatedly regretted saying that when he saw Jorgen's angry look.

"And that's WHY you filthy genie, you're going to rot in here for a very long time."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After giving their statements to the police, who had been contacted properly through the telephone after Mr. Turner hid the salt packets, Chester and A.J. and the other kids still decided to have the get together for Timmy. For one thing, everyone was concerned about Remy coming back and trying to hurt Timmy. A crowd would likely be the best deterrent to protect the young boy. Also, everyone wanted this buck toothed boy's spirits picked up.

Timmy came in on his crutch, he had only one under his right shoulder, since his left arm was broken. However, Chester stood at his left and helped him to maintain his balance until he got to the chair.

"Welcome back, Timmy," said everyone after he sat down.

Mrs. Turner hugged Timmy a bit and said,

"We're glad you're safe, son."

Timmy had another sense of Deja Vu, because this was very similiar to when he'd been rescued from the darkness and came back to the "Timmy Cave."

"Thanks, everyone," said Timmy, "I'm glad to be back." He tried to smile.

A.J. looked at his best friend with concern. Timmy looked thin and weak. In addition to this, when A.J. looked in his blue eyes, he saw discouragement and exhaustion. The events of the last fews months including what happned with the darkness were really weighing on him. A.J. was going to keep his promise to help his friend. Maybe they could talk later.

"So Turner," said Chad light heartedly to Timmy, "I see you'd do anything to get us popular kids to associate with you even getting yourself kidnapped and almost killed."

Timmy laughed a bit, "Well you know how stubborn I can be."

Then Chad turned serious, "Timmy, I'm glad you're all right. Buxaplenty had no right to do that to you. And don't worry I'm sure they'll find him."

"I hope so," said Timmy, "but right now all I want to do is just get back my normal life, or at least as normal as my life can be."

***************************************************************************************************************************

After about three hours, the party broke up. Timmy was getting even more tired than he already was and everyone saw it. Plus, it was almost 5:00 P.M. nearly time for supper at most people's houses in Dimmsdale. Chester and A.J. were finally the only two left. Both of them had decided to stay and help clean up. Plus Chester and A.J both wanted some time with him as their friend. There was usually always a crowd around Timmy these last few weeks and they both wanted to talk to him and vice versa.

After cleaning everything up, Chester and A.J. helped Timmy up the stairs to his room and helped him to sit on his bed. Chester and A.J. sat in two chairs across from him.

"Thanks, guys," said Timmy, " I really owe you for helping me." He paused and looked at A.J with concern. "Your stomach okay from that punch Buxaplenty gave you."

A.J. nodded. "I've had worse. Remember, Timmy, Francis wouldn't just pound on you."

"I guess not," said Timmy slightly smiling.

"Chester and I really more concerned about you," said A.J., "I know it's been a rough few weeks for you."

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I'm always okay."

Chester looked at A.J. The blond headed boy was getting really worried about his friend. Chester was not always the most perceptive person in the world, but even he knew that Timmy was uncharacteristically down.

"Dude," said Chester, "try to pick up. I'm sure they'll find Remy."

Timmy looked down and said, "Oh, they will, but I get the feeling that Remy will find me first."

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Remy listened to the conversation on his monitor. The bug he put in the Turner house had not been discovered. He smiled when he heard what Timmy said.

"Oh, yes, Timmy Turner, I WILL find you first. And even if I do get put in jail, it'll be all worth it to watch you die in agony."


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SIX: BEING THERE FOR A FRIEND_

A.J. looked at Timmy and then he spoke,

"Remy showing up shook you up, didn't it Timmy?"

Timmy nodded and then said,

"Yeah, it did. I was just beginning to relax. I was starting to convince myself that it was over because......"

Timmy hung his head down again. A.J. spoke up.

"Because of what buddy?"

"Because," said Timmy, "I want it to be over. I'm just so tired." The eleven year old paused. "Usually I don't let my guard down, at least not like that."

"Brother," said A.J. again, "you're tired because of everything you've been through. Also, you're very physically weak and hurt. That's going to affect you." He paused. "Timmy, I know you're going to worry about Remy, but try not to let it get to you. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is looking out for you. Chester, me, Sanjay and even your parents."

"Yeah, Timmy," said Chester, "dude even the popular kids are watching out for you. No one wants to see you hurt like that."

"I know," said Timmy, "it's just...,it seems that I'm living on borrowed time." Timmy looked really sad. "I don't mean to whine like that, but it's just hard to deal with someone who hates you so much, and so wants you to die."

A.J. got up. He put his hand on Timmy's shoulder, and spoke,

"Hey,buddy, "you're NOT whining. There's nothing wrong with being scared or even tired. Just don't give up or lose hope. That would be exactly what Remy Buxaplenty would want you to do."

"A.J.'s right Timmy," said Chester, "you need to keep your spirits up. A lot of people care about you. And NO ONE wants you dead."

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Remy made a face as he listened to the conversation on his monitor. He shook his head and then said sarcastically,

"Oh someone get me the hankerchiefs. I think I'm gonna cry from all of this sap. Yech."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Thanks, guys," said Timmy, "but at least one person wants me dead."

"Yeah, a lunatic," said A.J., "Normal sane people want you alive." A.J. paused and then smiled. "Besides, who cares what Remy thinks. Not only is he nuts, but he doesn't even know how to match his pumps with his dress."

"Yeah," said Chester, laughing a bit, "plus he sure doesn't taste very good, or at least his leg doesn't. After biting that rich boy's leg, I'm gonna need a ton of mouthwash."

Timmy laughed a bit himself. It was good to see.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Remy Buxaplenty wasn't laughing though. He looked disgustedly at the monitor. Then he spoke out loud to himself,

"Oh, yes, have your laugh fools. When you see Turner bloody, or in pieces,or better yet being burned alive. You won't be laughing."

*************************************************************************************************************************

"It's good to see you laugh, buddy," said A.J., "Chester and I were getting real worried about you."

"I know," said Timmy, "I guess I'm so nervous about this is because Remy took me completely by surprise." Timmy shook his head, "It was like knew all of my plans and every move I made on the camping trip. He must have had spies all over the place."

"Well," said Chester, "he sure can afford to have all of that. Money talks very loudly in his world." Chester looked at Timmy's digital clock and said, "Oh man, look at the time. I've got to move a household appliance for my pop."

"But it's saturday. Wasn't Fridge Friday yesterday," asked Timmy.

"It was," said Chester, "It's stove saturday. I've got to move our stove over so my pop can have a new place to bathe."

Timmy and A.J. raised their eyebrows, and A.J. said, "OOkaay, good luck, I guess."

"Thanks,"said Chester, "see you later dudes." He stopped in front of Timmy and said, "Timmy everything's gonna be all right. If you need anything just call."

"I will," said Timmy, "thanks."

A.J., himself, looked at his watch, and said, "Actually I've got to get going too. I've got an experiment to run in my lab." He stopped. "Everything will be fine. And like Chester said, call us if you need anything." He paused. "I don't think you have to worry about anything tonight. The police are on patrol looking for Remy. He may be crazy, but he's not stupid."

And with that Timmy's two friends left.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, I'm not stupid baldy. And I'm only crazy like a fox," said Remy again, "you're right, I'm not going to strike tonight, but I'll be when Timmy is least expecting it.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Chester and A.J. walked out of the Turner house after saying their goodbyes to Timmy's parents. Chester turned to A.J.,

"It was good to see Timmy finally laugh. I was getting really worried about him."

"So was I," said A.J. "but I think he'll be all right. Of course, I'll be glad too when Remy is caught."

Chester walked off in the direction of his house and A.J. was about to do the same when he suddenly remembered something Timmy said. About Remy knowing all of his plans and all of his moves on the camping trip.

A.J. pulled out a scanner; a new one he invented for the government. It could read every signal whether analog, digital, microwave, you name it, this device could do it. Plus it was very stealth; it's scan couldn't be read by anything. And it could penetrate ANY structure so A.J. directed it toward the Turner house.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep-Beep.

A.J. saw on the digital monitor these words,

"Transmission detected emanating from two places." The digital schematic showed the two sources of transmission; One was in Timmy's room and the other was in the garage, inside the station wagon.

A.J. smiled. "Bingo," he said, and then he headed toward the Turner house.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: PLANS**_

As A.J. started walking to the Turner house, he stopped. They had just gotten Timmy calmed down; telling him that Remy was listening to every word he said might make him nervous again. His friend needed to rest. At the same time, He had to do something about that hidden microphone. Remy, also, might disappear again if the bug was discovered.

"I could contact our police," thought A.J. He, then, shook his head. The Dimmsdale police department meant well, but they weren't always the sharpest tools in the box. After all, just three months ago Timmy had fooled them into thinking he was a lady by putting a painting of a Renaissance woman's face in front of his face. He had to do this on his own, and it had to be done in secret. Remy was insane, but not stupid. If Buxaplenty got even a whiff that someone was getting close to him, he'd disappear. Then A.J. got an idea. He approached the Turner's mailbox and entered a code in. One other benefit of making himself immune to Jorgen's memory wipe.

"Sorry, buddy", said A.J., "I hate to do this without telling you, but I need to keep you safe. And to do that no one, not even my two best friends, can know what I'm doing."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jorgen came into Abracatraz prison and walked up to Norm's cell. Norm glanced up at him, and then said,

"They haven't found Buxaplenty yet, have they?"

"They will," answered the buff fairy "every police officer in Dimmsdale is looking for him."

"Oh," said Norm, very sarcastically, "and they're such a COMPETENT police department, I'm sure they'll find him in about oh maybe three years; probably after they find Timmy Turner's body." Norm paused. "You need to let me out, I'm the only one who can save Turner's life. Only magic, RULE FREE magic, can stop Remy."

"You are not GETTING out Norm," said Jorgen firmly, "for one thing I'm not sure I believe you, and another you're just a filthy tricky genie. You all but admitted that even if you stopped Buxaplenty from killing Turner you still go back to your ways and schemes of jerking his godparents away from him." Jorgen shook his head in almost a self righteous motion. "I DO believe that. Look how you used Chester to hurt Timmy. Only a genie would stoop so low as to do that to two children."

Something about Jorgen's self righteous tone rubbed Norm the wrong way, and he was about to explode. However, he stopped himself and decided to use his best weapon that he had on his enemies; needling words. Norm looked at his right hand while he rubbed his index finger and thumb together. He, then, spoke,

"You know, Jorgen Von Airhead, you keep saying I'm a "filthy genie" and I"m such a monster for using the kid Chester to hurt Turner, but you haven't exactly treated Timmy very nicely yourself."

"What do you mean?", said Jorgen, annoyed.

"Oh, don't think that just because I'm imprisoned in a lamp, I don't know what goes on out here." He paused and smiled. "How many times have you tried to take Buck-Tooth's fairys away from him for the flimsiest of reasons."

Jorgen looked angry, and spoke,

"Any time I have threatened take Turner's godparents away from him it was because he violated "the rules."

"Is that the real reason, or do you just hide behind those to justify your sadistic pleasure at causing Timmy pain?"

"You don't KNOW what you're talking about," said Jorgen very, very angry.

Norm smiled. His words were having the desired effect.

"I think I do Jorgen. Why do you think that it was so easy for me to cause Wanda and Cosmo to quit as Turner's godparents during the Fairy Idol contest." He smiled. "I knew a legalistic sadist like yourself would not listen to Timmy and you would just jerk his godparents away without even asking what was wrong." He continued to smile. "And you say I'm mean to children." He paused, and then smiled even wider, "and let's talk about the only godchild you ever had, Winston..."

"SILENCE", said Jorgen,"you will not mention Winston's name." Jorgen stopped and looked at Norm. The Tougest Fairy in the Universe looked furious, and then said,

"I'm going to watch my soap you evil genie; I've heard quite enough from you." And he stormed out.

Norm just smiled. He had succeeded in getting under Jorgen's skin.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. entered the "Timmy Cave" very quietly and turned on the lights. It looked like it hadn't been used since the darkness incident. That was very understandable. It held some bad memories for Timmy and indeed for A.J. as welll. He flipped out his communications device.

"Hello, A.J. clone 1," said the young genius into the speak.

"Yes, A.J. Prime,"came a voice that sounded exactly like A.J's. The real A.J. smiled; it was nice to have clones to help.

"I need you to take my place for about 24 hours."

"Okay," said the clone, "this is something to do with Timmy, isn't it?"

"Very perceptive," said A.J.

"Hey," said A.J.-1, "I'm your clone; I share the same fondness for your friends that you do."

"Speaking of which," said the real A.J., "I need you to turn my computer on, and tie it into the "Timmy Cave" computer."

The clone said he would and within a few seconds both computers were linked. A.J. connected the scanner that had discovered the bug to the computer.

"Okay, Mr. Remy Buxaplenty," said A.J., "let's see where you're at."


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**CLANDESTINE HELP**_

_THREE MONTHS EARLIER,_

Timmy Turner, clad in just his briefs, sat on the examination table in the "Timmy Cave." It was right after the party that celebrated how Timmy saved the universe by changing the darkness to the kindness. Everyone wanted Timmy to be medically checked. However, the boy resisted, he had never felt comfortable with doctors, no, he was TERRIFIED of doctors, but everyone insisted. He did relent however, when A.J. offered to do the medical exam. He was not afraid of A.J., and he trusted him. A.J. came in; dressed in a doctor's white coat and he had a stethoscope around his neck.

Timmy shook his head and spoke,

"Boy, A.J., you're going to play this part to the hilt."

The genius smiled, and said,

"Well, you know if I'm going to give you a medical examination, I'm going to do it right." A.J. paused. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Nausea? Or new pains?"

"No," said Timmy, "like I said, I feel fine. I'm not even sure this is necessary, I had the "Turbo Timmy" suit, and that protected me from any dangers."

"Feeling all right, and being all right are not always one and the same," said A.J., "Timmy you've taken a pounding over the last few days, everyone wants to be sure you're healthy." A.J. didn't add, but thought, "And I want to make sure your neural pathways and nervous system can handle the immunization against the "Forgetcin" memory wipe."

"Well,let's begin," said A.J., as he pulled out his stethoscope and laid it against Timmy's chest. "Breathe in" Pause, "Breathe out" . "Okay good, let me check your blood pressure."

And this went on for about an hour; Timmy was in good physical shape and best of all the brain and nerve scan showed that Timmy's system could indeed handle being made immune to the memory wipe. Of course, now A.J. had to come up with a plausible story to explain why Timmy was about to be injected with something.

"You're in good physical shape, buddy," said A.J., "however, I need to take a precaution and give you a shot."

Timmy's eyes widened, and he said, "A shot, why?"

"Because," said A.J., "it's to prevent damage to your nervous system." A.J. paused, "our own astronauts have to have it when they come home, plus MERF has had to use it when they've come home in their escape pod." He paused, "You don't have any nerve damage that I can see, but it has been known to develop later on."

"Uh,okay, but how big and sharp is that needle?" asked Timmy more than a little fearful.

"It's as big and sharp as any needle," A.J. said and then chuckled, "I don't believe it. The guy that sacrificed himself to the darkness and fought the Destructinator is scared of a needle."

Timmy looked at A.J. and shook his head, "Well, neither the Darkness or that psycho-robot tried to inject me with a needle."

"Come on, buddy," said A.J., "You know if I'm going to do something, It's necessary and it would be only to help you."

Timmy nodded, and said, "Yeah, I know. I can trust you. I certainly trust you more than our own doctors; they're kind of creepy."

"A lot of Dimmsdale's professionals are scary," said A.J.

Timmy looked down again, a bit sad. A.J. looked at him with concern,

"You all right, buddy?," the young African American asked.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "it's just it was pretty neat all of us working together, I mean not the part where I almost got killed, but it was quite an experience. And tomorrow no one will remember it." He paused. "And when I turn eighteen I won't remember it."

"Actually buddy," thought A.J., "that's not true; you and I will remember this for the rest of our lives."

"Don't worry about it," said A.J., "at least everyone's safe."

Timmy nodded and A.J. then commenced to give him the shot.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Present time

A.J. was sitting at the computer screen as he thought about that moment three months ago. Again, he was cladestinely helping Timmy in this very same cave. He felt no guilt about it though. It was about time someone helped his best friend even if it was annonymous. When he had decided to make Timmy immune to the memory wipe, he did have some questions about whether it was appropriate to inject his friend with something without his knowledge. However, that soon passed when he realized that 1. Timmy wanted to retain his memories, and 2. wiping someone's memory is even more of an invasion of privacy then giving someone something to prevent it.

"Also," thought A.J., "I really don't trust that memory wipe; it's not only unreliable, it's potentially dangerous, look what it did to Denzel Crocker."

The computer beeped catching A.J.'s attention. He had tracked down where the hidden microphone in the Turner house was transmitting to. This should be also where Remy Buxaplenty was at; at least at the current moment.

He pushed a button on the computer, and a satellite map/image came up. Remy was at Mount Doomsdale. A.J. shook his head, and stated,

"He's on Mount Doomsdale planning my friend's doom. Geesh, how CLICHED can you get?"

_Okay, that flashback may have been an odd thing to begin this chapter with, but I had two reasons; I was pretty vague in the last story about it, so I wanted to clear that up; two, I thought it would be a nice way to show A.J.'s determination to help his best friend no matter what._


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**IMPLEMENTATION OF PLANS**_

Norm floated in his cell, pleased with how he had gotten under Jorgen's skin, but also frustrated. For a change, he actually was trying to help Turner, but Von Strangle refused to believe him. The genie didn't like the 11 year old boy, but he didn't want him dead. Despite what Jorgen said, genies didn't go around killing people. Of course, if that muscle bound moron actually tried to learn anything about genies, he would know that himself. Norm just shook his head at the utter hypocrisy and bigotry of that fairy.

"I'm going to have to try to escape from here," said Norm quietly to himself, "I don't want Timmy Turner's blood on my hands." He paused. "Buxaplenty's not going to try anything tonight, because too many people are looking for him, but he will strike. And it will be when people aren't expecting it. Timmy doesn't deserve such a horrible death even if he isn't my favorite person."

At least he had tonight to think of an escape plan. That's when he had an idea. He looked at the fairy that was apparently Jorgen's assistant, and called to him,

"Hey, um, Stinky."

The small fairy looked very annoyed and said,

"It's BINKY, Norm."

"Oh, okay," said Norm, "I'll try to remember your name, Finky."

Binky looked even more annoyed and said,

"What do you want, Norm?"

"I need you to get something for me, some reading materials."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. thought for a second as he looked at the monitor that showed the map. He needed to disconnect that hidden microphone from the Turner's house and car. However, he had to make Remy believe that the bug was still recording everything. If the microphone suddenly shut off, Remy would get suspicious and disappear again. A.J. tapped a few more buttons on Timmy's computer, and pulled up a program from his own computer.

"Good," said A.J., "this is just what I want."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Binky looked very questioningly at Norm. He, also, looked very skeptical of Norm.  
"What type of reading materials?", asked Binky.

"Oh, you know stuff on Fairy law, and history, Winky."

"It's BINKY," said the little fairy, "and why would you want that?"

"Well," said Norm,"to work on my case. I'm in jail, so I presume I'll be on trial. I need legal advice."

Binky just stared at Norm for a second, and then said,

"Okay, I'll get them for you. Since those bars are made of smoof, I don't think you'll get away."

"Thank, Pinky," said Norm.

Norm watched as Binky went of into the direction of the library and he smiled.

"Now," said the genie, "time to implement my plan."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. finished downloading the program that he made that was able to mimic voices and personalities. He would feed that to the frequency that the bug was transmitting on. However, he needed to know the right moment to make the connection. If it didn't fit in with the conversation that was going on inside the Turner home, Remy would suspect something. A.J. was going to have to "tap" that frequency as well and listen to whatever conversation might be occuring in Timmy's room or the station wagon. The African American boy pushed another button and the conversation begin to come in over the speaker.

"You know," said a female voice, "Chester and A.J. really think a lot of you." That sounded like Wanda.

"I know," said Timmy, "I've got some really great friends and really great godparents." Timmy paused. "Even my parents have been pretty good to me."

"Okay," thought A.J. as he made sure that the computer program had absorbed enough of the conversation to make a continuiation. It did and A.J. flipped a switch.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************'

Up on Mount Doomsdale, Remy listened to the conversation on his monitor.

"Well," said Wanda, "your parents have a pretty good son, and we have a pretty good godkid."

Remy frowned again and said,

"I swear if I hear one more sappy moment come out of that house I'll scream. Come on Turner, let me know your plans."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. smiled widely. The connection seemed to have gone smoothly, and Remy was apparently listening to the programmed conversation from the computer. Then A.J. turned his own speaker off, the one that was carrying the actual conversation.

"Now," said A.J. "I've implemented phase 1, unto phase 2.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Binky came back to the cell that housed Norm in the Abracatraz prison. He had three books for Norm: Fairy History, Da Rules, and Fairy legal proceedings.

"Okay, Norm," said Binky, "I'm back."

Norm didn't answer, so Binky looked in the cell. Norm was still there, but he seemed to be lying down, sleeping.

"That's weird," said Binky, "he didn't look tired."

But Binky's thoughts were broken when he saw the black smoke coming out of Norm's cell.

_Short chapter, I know and not a lot of action, but I'm leading up to something, trust me!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_**ESCAPE PLANS AND CAPTURE PLANS**_

Timmy's Mom and Dad came in to say Good Night to him; much to their credit, they had actually been remembering to take care of him like they should. His Dad even helped him change into his pajamas. Timmy, however, couldn't shake the feeling that this would not last. That the only reason they were remembering him was because they felt guilt. When he was better, he had the feeling that once again, they would go back to their indifference towards him. Timmy shook his head and tried to be positive. Maybe he was wrong, and they would pay more attention to him.

"In either case," thought Timmy, "I'll be okay, because I have Cosmo, Wanda and Poof."

When his parents had left the room, his godfamily "poofed" to him and came up to him.

"I guess it's our turn, hon," said Wanda.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof all gave him a group hug. Timmy smiled and yawned a bit.

"You better get to sleep," said Wanda, "I know you're tired."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I am feeling better, though, thanks to Chester and A.J."

"You know," said Wanda, "Chester and A.J. really think a lot of you."

Timmy nodded, "I know, I've some really great friends and really great godparents, even my parents have been pretty good to me."

"Well, sweetie," said Wanda, "you'd better get to sleep."

"Poof, poof, Timmy," said Poof.

"Good Night little bro," said Timmy smiling, and then he turned to his godparents and said, "Good Night, Cosmo, Good Night, Wanda.

"Good Night Timmy,"said Cosmo and hugged him again. Ditto for Wanda.

Timmy fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other.

"We'd better get back to fishbowl," said Wanda.

"And we'd better do it quietly," said Cosmo, "Timmy needs all the rest he can get and he doesn't need to be disturbed by any loud noises."  
Suddenly there was a big atomic "poof"which shook the room and awakened Timmy. Jorgen Von Strangle was standing there.

"TIMMY TURNER", Jorgen said loudly.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Binky saw the black smoke coming out of Norm's cell and then said,

"Oh my gosh," said the small fairy, "there's a fire; don't worry Norm, I'll save you."

Binky opened up the cell door and Norm darted out. Then the genie pushed Binky into the cell and shut the door. Norm just shook his head.

"A cell fire, Minky? That's the oldest escape trick in the book. I can't believe you fell for that. Besides I'm magic like you; fire can't hurt me." He smiled and said, "Genie 1; fairy 0." He then paused and added,

"And now I'm off to save Timmy Turner."

Norm frowned and shook his head saying, "And those are eight words I thought would never come out of my mouth." He smiled again, "It doesn't matter, I still win."

That's when lights started flashing and siren blared. An annoyingly saccharine female voice stated,

"Warning, filthy genie has ecsaped. Initiating Smoof vacuum."

Norm's eyes widened.

"Smoof vacuum?", said the Genie

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8888

"Onto phase two," said A.J., "the capture of Remy Buxaplenty" The eleven year old boy frowned, and then added, "which I have no idea how to go about doing." The genius of Dimmsdale shook his head. Timmy was always the one to lay out strategy. A.J. was highly intelligent, but he didn't have the leadership skills that his friend did. Unfortunately, his friend was out of commission right now. He thought about getting Chester to help, but he shook his head on that. Chester had some street smarts, but he also had more of a tendency to panic. Usually Timmy could get Chester to calm down and focus. A.J. just knitted his eyebrows together and said,

"And you tried to tell me you weren't important when we were down in that cellar, buddy. We'd all be lost without you."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy was now wide awake and staring at the toughest fairy in the universe.

"Has something happened," said Wanda looking worried.

"Yes," said Jorgen, "I've come to give Timmy a get well card."

Timmy and the three fairies stared at Jorgen and then Wanda said,

"Was it really necessary to poof in so loudly," said Timmy's godmother annoyed, "it's late and Timmy needs to rest."

"I just thought that I'd come to lift Timmy's spirits. I mean we've already captured Norm, so Remy can't be far behind."

Timmy's eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"Norm," said Timmy, full of fear, "Norm was the source of magic."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Norm looked shocked at the vacuum coming towards him and then he said,

"Smoof vacuum?," said the genie, "where did that come from?"

"It was based on an idea by Timmy Turner," said the female voice.

Norm grimaced and then said,

"After I save Turner's life, I'm going to kill him."

"Confession to planning to kill Timmy Turner recorded," said the female computer voice.

"Ah, COME ON, it was just an expresssion."

The vacuum hose pointed towards Norm and started sucking. Norm looked on the floor and saw the books that Binky had dropped. That gave him an idea. As he felt the suction pull at him, the genie threw the largest book at the vacuum. That caused it to spin around and go toward the cell in which Binky was now in. It sucked up his head. Now Binky's body was sticking out and his head was in the hose. Norm just smiled.

"That's 2 for the genie and 0 for the fairy, Tinky."

"It's BINKY," said Binky's muffled voice.

"Okay, Dinky," said Norm, "it doesn't matter because I've outwitted you twice. Not bad for a filthy genie!"

And with that, Norm darted out of Abracatraz prison.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy looked terrified, "Norm's the one who's behind this?" the brown haired boy said. "Then I'm dead."

Wanda glowered at Jorgen and stated

"And that's why we didn't tell you, Timmy. We didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "just because Norm's a powerful genie who hates you and thought about taking you to Mars to kill you is no reason for you to worry."

His wife glowered at him.

"What,?" said the green haired fairy,"I'm just stating...,"

"You don't have to worry, Turner," said Jorgen, "Norm's in abracatraz prison which can hold anyone. No one can escape from there, not even a filthy genie. Especially with me and Binky guarding him."

Suddenly there was a poof and fairy in a uniform appeared and said to Jorgen,

"Sir, Norm's escaped and Binky's head's stuck in the smoof vacuum."

Jorgen looked angry and said,

"What? How?" The buff fairy shook his head, "Never mind, scamble the fairies." He turned to the eleven year old. "Don't worry Turner, we'll find him. Remember I have the eyes of a mole!" With that Jorgen vanished with the uniformed fairy.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. rubbed his chin. He had to think of a plan of attack, and he couldn't do it alone. He had to talk to Chester, and hope he could keep his other best friend calm and focused. If only there was some way to think like Timmy.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy looked awfully nervous. Wanda looked at him with concern.

"Hon," said Wanda,"don't worry. I'm sure they'll find Norm and catch him."

Timmy looked at Wanda very skeptcally and said,

"Jorgen and Binky trying to outsmart Norm." He shook his head. "That's not going happen. Norm's too smart. Besides, it's not just me I'm worried about. Norm tried to hurt both of you too, and he tried to confine you in his lamp the first time we met him." He paused then continued, "Also, you have Poof now. Maybe you should go back to Fairy World and hide out."

"TIMMY," said Wanda "we're not going to leave your side. We stayed by your side during the Destructinator incident, and we're not going to leave you now."

Timmy Turner smiled and said, "I thought you might say that. So I guess to protect all of you I'll have to do this."

"Do what,Timmy?" asked Cosmo.

Timmy smiled and said,

"I'm happy"

Wanda looked at him and said,

"Timmy, honey, what are you doing?"

"And don't need my godparents....."

Timmy never finished the sentence because Wanda did something she had only very rarely did; She flew up to her godchild and put her hand over his mouth. Then the pink haired fairy said,

"We may not be able to talk sense into you, but I know who can." With that Wanda waved her wand, and A.J. was suddenly standing in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

_REVELATIONS_

A.J. got his things together and got ready to depart the "Timmy Cave". Suddenly, he felt a very strange sensation. A feeling he hadn't had since the "Darkness Incident". He was being magically transported somewhere. He found himself standing in Timmy's room. Not only was Timmy there in bed, but Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were floating in front of him.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy continued to listen to the conversation on the monitor.

"Well, good night, honey," said Wanda

"Good Night, Timmy, sleep well," said Cosmo.

"Poof, Poof," said Poof.

"Good night, guys," said Timmy.

Remy grimaced and smiled evilly and then said,

"Oh yes, good night Turner. It may be your last night on Earth." Buxaplenty paused. "Or maybe it isn't. I'm just going to keep you guessing. I'm going to strike sometime."

Remy kept smiling as he thougt,

"And as soon as I get rid of you, all of my problems will be solved. Sure, there might be some legal trouble, but I can get out of that. Plus, like I told you, your parents could care less about you." As Remy stretched back in the chair he uttered out loud,

"I'll probably even get Juandissimo back. Sure Jorgen might object some, but he'll get over it, especially since he's the one who inspired me to get rid of Timmy Turner."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. looked around nervously. This was obviously some type of mistake. Cosmo must have mistakenly "Poofed" him here. Apparently, it was a mistake as evidenced by the shocked expressions by Cosmo, Timmy, and Poof. Interestingly, Wanda didn't seem to be shocked. He decided to play it cool, and said,

"Uh, am I dreaming?"

"No," said Wanda.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, "what are you doing, A.J. can see us!"

"So what?," said Wanda.

"Well," said A.J., "if I'm not dreaming, then what or who are you?"

Wanda shook her head and stated,

"A.J. you know full well who we are, you've known since the "Darkness" incident."

A.J. stared at Timmy stunned, and said,

"Timmy did you.."  
Timmy looked as shocked,

"No, I didn't say anything."

"He didn't have to," said Wanda," remember A.J. I know you pretty well too, and got to know you better during the time the Darkness came. I figured it all out."

"You mean," said Timmy, "you figured out that A.J. made him and me immune to the memory wipe?"

Wanda shook her head,

"Well, I didn't know THAT, I just knew he still remembered. Although I'm not surprised, like I said your friends think a lot of you and would do anything to help you."

Everybody paused taking in this information for a minute. Then A.J. spoke up,

"Well, now that we know all of this, why did you bring me here?"

"I need you to talk some sense into Timmy. He was about to make us leave as his Godparents."

A.J. looked surprised and asked,

"Why?"

"Because," said Timmy, "they're in potential danger. Remember I told you back that Remy had a source of magic; it turns out it's Norm the Genie."

"Yeah," said A.J., "I saw him on the history I downloaded. But why would you think it's necessary for you to get rid of your Godparents?"

"Well, A.J.," said his buck toothed friend, "if you saw the fairy history, then you must know why. He hurt Cosmo and Wanda and nothing would please him more than to have me dead."

A.J. shook his head,

"Timmy, Norm might be a jerk, but I don't think he's a killer."

It was now Wanda's turn to be surprised. She looked at A.J. curiously and asked,

"Why would you think that? He tried to kill Timmy before by taking him to Mars, but he took Crocker instead."

A.J. paused and said,

"Isn't Crocker still alive?"A.J. shook his head again and added, "Wanda, I don't think genies are allowed to murder people."

Cosmo looked surprise himself and asked,

"But their magic is rule free isn't it?"

"That's the wishes," said A.J. "and also that "rule free" policy is a bit of an exaggeration. Compared to other magical beings,yes they're rule free, but there are restrictions on even what they can do."

"Why would you say that," said Wanda skeptically, "every time we've encountered him he's caused us some mischief and pain."

"Causing mischief and pain is a long way from murdering someone," said the African American boy, "granted we don't know a lot about genies, but what little we do is that they are apparently not allowed to kill people. It would make no sense for them to kill people anyway. They're trapped in lamps sometimes for centuries, if they were murderers people would not rub their lamps. They would not risk losing their brief time of freedom." A.J. paused. "Also, legend has it that if they do cause someone's death, they're permanently sealed in their lamps, no amount of rubbing will free them."

"Well," said Timmy, "if that's the case, why has Norm busted out of Abracatraz prison?"

A.J. thought for a second, and then said,

"He probably wants to stop Remy. Norm may be a lot of things, but I doubt he wants to cause you to die in agony, or in any other way."

"You're not suggesting that Norm has a conscious?", said Wanda very, very skeptically, "I mean he's a genie, everyone knows how tricky and manipulative they can be."

Something about the way Wanda said "he' a genie" didn't set too well with A.J. Granted Norm may be every bit of the jerk they said he was, but the statement she uttered seemed to be laced with hatred.

"Like I said being tricky and manipulative is not the same as being a killer."

They seemed to consider that statement but then Timmy asked,

"But why was he helping Remy? I mean Buxaplenty obviously wants me dead."

A.J. considered this and then stated,

"My guess is Remy got out of hand. Norm probably hatched some other plot; something that took revenge on you, but didn't involve your death, but Remy probably is so unbalanced he took that as a green light to kill you."

Wanda folded her arms and stated,

"So you're admitting that he wants to hurt Timmy in some way."

"Yeah," said A.J. a little bit annoyed that Wanda seemed to be missing his point, "but like I keep saying, that doesn't make him a murderer." A.J. paused. "Anyway, I think of the two Remy is far more dangerous. Speaking of which, I found Remy, he's on Mount Doomsdale."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy got ready for bed confident of the fact that no one knew where he was or what he was planning. That must be driving Timmy crazy.

"Good," said the blonde rich kid, "he deserves to suffer, especially after what he did to me." He paused and spoke again with conviction, "And oh, Turner, you will suffer, not just mentally, but when I get my hands on you physically as well, by the time I get through with you, you'll be begging me to kill you!".


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER TWELVE: OPERATION TAKE REMY DOWN_

Timmy and his godfamily looked stunned. Timmy was the one who first spoke,

"How did you find him?"

"Well," said A.J., "I hope you didn't mind but I've been in the Timmy Cave tracking him down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to worrry."

Timmy raised his eyebrows a bit and asked,

"Worry? Why would I worry?"

"Well," said A.J. "I guess I can tell you now; I've just disconnected a bug that was in your room and your parents station wagon."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to call the exterminator?," said Cosmo in all seriousness.

Timmy looked a bit annoyed at Cosmo.

"Not that kind of bug, Cosmoron. A hidden microphone." Timmy paused. "That's explains why Remy knew my every move." Then Timmy added, "Yeah, but won't Remy get suspicious if the bug is suddenly cut off."

A.J. smiled and said,

"Not to worry, Timmy, I took care of that. As far as Remy is concerned, the conversation is still going on. I linked up my computer to the Timmy Cave SuperComputer and I'm running a similation program that mimics the personalities and voices of everyone in this house. I, also, tracked the transmission to Mount Doomsdale."

"Mount DOOOMSDALE?" said Wanda, "Isn't that kind of..."

"Clicheish?" A.J. said, "Yeah, I already thought of that." Then A.J. added, "Buddy, I'm sorry going about into the underground cave and using your computer without your permission, but I didn't want to put any more worry on you."

Timmy smiled, shooked his head and stated,

"A.J. if it were anyone else, I might mind, but not you. I know I can trust you especially in terms of science and techonology. I know that anything that you do for me is only to help me. That's why I don't mind that you gave me that shot that protected me from Forgetcin."

"Well," said Wanda, "this may be all well and good, but now that we know where Remy is, what do we do?" She paused. "And A.J. if Norm escaped to stop Remy like you say, how does that play into it?"

"Actually," said A.J. "just before you poofed me here I was wondering what to do. I really wasn't sure what to do. I was going to get Chester and him and I would have tried to work something out." A.J. smiled and turned to face Timmy. "But this may have worked out better. I was just wishing that I could think like you."

Timmy looked at A.J. strangley and then said,

"Why? Because you want to fail at what you're doing?"

"Timmy, will you stop cutting yourself down," said A.J. a bit exasperated, "I may be the resident genius of Dimmsdale, but I'm not the leader you are and I can't map out strategies like you can."

"That's what I always try to tell him," said Wanda, "he won't listen to me either."

"Well," said Cosmo, "shouldn't we call the police."

Poof, Wanda, Timmy and A.J. looked at Cosmo with disbelief and Timmy spoke up,

"You mean the same Dimmsdale Police Department that I fooled with a painting of a reinassance women; The same police department that thought Francis was a model citizen even as he stole merchandise right under their nose at the Wall 2 Wall Mart; The same....,"

"Okay," said Cosmo, "Timmy I get the point, but that still doesn't solve the problem of Remy."

Timmy thought for a second,

"Well, first of all A.J., how long is that computer simulation going to keep playing?"

"For twenty-four hours; Well, now twenty-three."

"Okay," said Timmy, "That means that we've got until 9:00 P.M. tomorrow evening to catch Remy." He paused. "The best way to catch Remy is to make him think he's won the game, and that nobody can catch him. You've taken a good step in that direction, A.J. with that computer program by the way. Great job buddy."

A.J. smiled with a bit of pride and said,

"Thanks."

"Of course, we're on a timetable," added Timmy, "we have some time, so let's make most of it." He paused. "But I don't want my parents accidently hearing us, so Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish that we were all in the Timmy Cave and that there was a clone to take my place for the next twenty four hours."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Norm was searching for Remy using his magic. According to his magic senses, Remy was on Mount Doomsdale. He was hoping to take Remy by surprise. Buxaplenty's was so obsessed with killing Turner that he wouldn't likely notice Norm's sneak attack on him. At least Norm hoped.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy, his godfamily, and A.J. "poofed" into the underground base. Timmy noticed that he was still in bed.

"You poofed my bed in here?", said the buck toothed blue eyed boy.

"Yes, I did,Timmy," said Wanda.

"Then how am I going to help you catch Remy?"

A.J. looked stunned,

"Timmy, I didn't say you were going to physically help me. I said you were going to help me plan it. You're not in any shape to travel up that mountain and take on Remy."

"I've done things when I've been hurt before," objected Timmy.

"Yeah," said A.J., "We all know that. It wasn't a good idea then, and it's not a good idea now."

"Oh, come on A.J., all I need is some crutches...."

"Timmy, No!," said Wanda, "A.J.'s right."

"I'll be fine," said Timmy as he got out of the bed.

"Timmy, get back in that bed buddy, or I will sedate you," said A.J. "and plan this out myself. You know I have no problem with putting a needle in you if it's to help you."

Upon hearing that, Timmy got back into bed.

"Good," said A.J., "now let's get down to business."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Norm was getting close to Remy. He felt really confident about this; he'd escaped from Abracatraz prison, fooled Binky and made a fool out of Jorgen. He was riding high. Until Jorgen appeared in front of with a smoof blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN MAGIC FIGHT**_

Jorgen was right in Norm's path with a smoof blanket; this time however, Norm was ready for him. The genie pulled out a butterfly net. Both magical beings glared at each other Norm spoke first,

"Out of my way, Jarhead, I've got a nut to stop."

"No chance," said Jorgen, "I've got a filthy genie to stop."

Norm shoook his head,

"You know Jorgen, if I didn't know any better I think you'd want Timmy Turner to die."

"I want no such thing," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "But I don't trust you to do it."

"You know Pinhead," said the now angry Genie, "why don't you look past your own hatred of genies and admit that I'm Turner's best chance of staying alive, and that Remy is far more dangerous to Timmy than I am."

"There is NOTHING more dangerous than an escaped free genie," said Jorgen.

"Do you know how small minded you sound when you say that?" said Norm. "You're not the safest magical being to be around either; just ask Binky or Cosmo."

"I am nowhere near as evil as you are, Genie," said Jorgen.

Norm shook his head,

"Well I don't have time for this, so prepared to be netted."

"And be prepared to smoofed."

Both Fairy and Genie threw their offensive weapons toward each other, and both quickly sidestepped them. Both the smoof blanket and the butterfly net plummetted to the ground which was far below.

"Well," said Norm, "I guess that's that."

The Genie started to move but Jorgen still stood in his way. Norm looked even more angry and said,

"Get out of my way Von Strangle."

"No," said the buff fairy.

"Okay," said Norm cracking his knuckles, "if it's a magic fight you want, it's a magic fight you'll get."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Okay," said Timmy, "We know Remy's on Mount Doomsdale and we also know that Norm has apparently escaped from Abracatraz to stop Remy."

"That's just an assumption," said Wanda, "I still don't trust Norm."

"Be that as it may," said A.J., "Norm could be our best chance to catch Remy. If we could contact him some way."

"Wait a minute," said Cosmo, "You're not actually considering asking Norm for help?"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Okay, Fairy, prepare to be annhalited by rule free magic," said Norm as he pointed his finger at Jorgen and a surge of energy came out of it."

Jorgen waved his wand and produced a magic shield that deflected the energy surge. Then Jorgen waved his wave and a surge of energy came out of that. Norm dodged out of it's way and the energy went off in the distance.

"Not bad," said the Genie, "for a fairy."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy looked at A.J. and stated,

"You know, A.J. that might not be a bad idea. I don't see Remy expecting us to team up with Norm the Genie especially with how much he hates me."

"That's the point," said Wanda, "he hates you, Timmy. Why would he help you?"

"If what A.J. says is right, it's not so much helping me as stopping a murder. I've been thinking about what A.J. said. And you know, as bad as Norm has treated us, there have been humans and other magical people that have been far worse to us."

"That doesn't mean he'll help us catch Remy."

"Do you have a better idea, Wanda?" said Timmy, "Norm can also do things with his magic that fairies can't."

Wanda thought a second, and then said,

"Even if that were the case, how do we get him here?"

"Could you and Cosmo poof Norm here?"

Wanda nodded but then added,

"But to be safe I'm sending Poof to Mama Cosma's house."

"That's fine," said Timmy, "go ahead, we need to keep Poof safe."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Several objects and wildlife had been turned into various objects where Jorgen and Norm were having their fight. Neither held a advantage over the other. Suddenly Norm felt strange; he thought he had been hit by Jorgen, but he realized that he was being transported somewhere. He soon found out what was happening when he was in a cave with Timmy Turner, his godfamily, and A.J.


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_

_AN UNLIKELY ALLY_

Norm looked around a bit baffled as to why he was here, but he quickly regained his composure. Timmy Turner, his bald brainiac friend, and Cosmo and Wanda were there. Both fairies had their wands trained on him, glowing at full power. They clearly did not like the genie, and seemed ready to zap him with magic if he made one false move. However this did not unnerve him. Norm shook his head and stated,

"Well, if it isn't Wanda McNagNag and her husband Cosmo McClueless. Why have you two floating idiots brought me here?"

Wanda looked disgusted and stated,

"I told you A.J. it was a mistake asking this genie for help. He's still the same jerk now that he was when we first met him." A pause. "Maybe we should encase him in a smoof blanket and hit him with a wrecking ball like he did us at the Fairy Idol contest."

"Wait a minute, Wanda, let me talk to him,"said A.J. A.J. started to approach Norm.

"Be careful A.J. Norm is extremely tricky," said Wanda still eyeing Norm with suspiscion as well as not a little bit of hatred.

A.J. shook off the pink haired fairy's concern and said,

"Wanda, please." He paused. "You must be Norm the Genie."

"Well DUH," said Norm, very sarcastically, "No wonder they call you the town genius. You must have a Doctorate in the Field "Points out the Obvious a Lot."

A.J. shook his head, and stated, "Very funny, Norm, but you're probably wondering why we've brought you here."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well," said A.J., "it has to do with Remy trying to kill Timmy."

"I did not try to get Remy to kill Timmy Turner," said Norm with gritted teeth.

"I know," said A.J. "in fact, you probably want to stop Remy which is why you've escaped from prison."

Norm looked at A.J. somewhat stunned, mostly because he was one of the few people who didn't assume the worst about him. Maybe this particular human was not so bad, after all.

"And Timmy agrees with me," said A.J. The genius of Dimmsdale looked around. "Where is Timmy?"

"I'm behind this shield," said Timmy. His voice came from behind a silver barrier that had a thin window and a red "T" on the top of it.

"I put that shield there," said Wanda, "maybe Norm's not a killer, but I know from personal experience he has no problem inflicting pain on others. I am NOT about to let him hurt Timmy especially in his weak physical condition."

"Wanda," said Timmy, "I wish you'd remove this shield."

"Timmy...."

"Wanda, please," said Timmy, "if we're to get Norm to help us, maybe we should start giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"And the last time, we gave Norm the benefit of the doubt, you almost lost us as your godparents, and Cosmo and I ended up in the Fairy Hospital."

"Wait a minute," said A.J., "Norm, I'm of the belief that this time you're not on earth to hurt my friend, but to help him." He paused. "If we remove that shield you're not going to try to hurt Timmy are you?"

Norm shook his head.

Wanda waved her wand while Cosmo kept his wand trained on Norm. The shield disappeared and revealed Timmy in bed.

It was literally the first time that Norm had laid eyes on Turner since Chester had caused him to be sucked back into his lamp. Weak physical condition was an understatement. Timmy looked terrible. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and he looked drained of energy. His eyes no longer had that bright spark that was such a part of him even when he had battled his enemies. Remy had really put him through the wringer. Norm also sensed that other things had happened to this kid to wear him down. It so disturbed Norm that for the first time in centuries, he actually felt pity for someone else.

"Well, Turner," said Norm, "You look like something that the cat didn't want to drag in."

Timmy smiled very weakly and said,

"I see you haven't lost your way with words."

Then Norm got serious and stated,

"Timmy I want you to know I did NOT want Buxaplenty to murder you; he got out of hand."

"I believe you," said Timmy, "actually A.J. convinced me of that. He was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Norm nodded, and then said,

"Well, this is all well and good, but why did you bring me here? You mentioned something about needing my help?"

"Yes," said A.J., " we need your help to stop Remy Buxaplenty. He's on Mount Doomsdale."

"I know," said Norm, "I was on my way there until Jorgen stopped me and we got into a magic fight."

A.J. smiled, and said,

"You must have won."

"Actually, no one won," said Norm, "you poofed me here before it ended." The genie smiled. "But I would have won; genie magic beats fairy magic any day."

"So does genie trickery," said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, please," said A.J., "that's one of the reasons we brought you here; you can do things that fairies can't with their magic. You are best hope of stopping Remy."

"Well," said Norm, "so why are you keeping me here; the longer we wait the harder it'll be to get Remy."

"Wait a second, Norm," said A.J., "it might be more logical for us to combine forces. Remy wouldn't expect all of us coming after him. And that would give us an element of surprise."

"Perhaps, baldy," said Norm,"but I work alone, and you all would be in greater danger than I would be. My magic is much more powerful than fairies' magic."

"That may be so, Norm," said A.J., "but does Remy know about smoof?"

Norm blinked a bit and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"But you're not sure are you?"

Norm didn't say anything.

"You see Buxaplenty's a nut but he's not stupid," said A.J., "if he is working with someone, you can bet that he'll research their strengths AND their weaknesses."

Norm thought a minute and then said,

"Not bad thinking, Sir Isaac Baldness. But would these two," and with that he gestured toward Cosmo and Wanda, "be willing to work with me."

A.J. looked at the two fairies. They didn't seem to still trust Norm, but Wanda said,

"If it's to help Timmy, I'll put aside what I feel about Norm." The pink haired fairy paused, and then added, "But this doesn't mean I like you."

"No one's asking you to like Norm," said A.J., "just make an alliance of convience; like Timmy did with Vicky, Crocker and Dark Laser during the Darkness incident."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded.

"I'll go with you, in case your magic is circumvented in someway, and we have to end up using more conventional means." A.J. turned, "And Timmy you know you're going to be staying here."

Timmy nodded, and added "I know. I'd like to go with you, but I guess I'd be a hinderance." He paused. "But I do feel better. I mean we got Norm to help us. So it looks like for a change that nothing could possibly go wrong!"

That's when a huge atomic poof occured and Jorgen Von Strangle and Binky were suddenly standing in the Timmy Cave.

_Hope this isn't too wordy! Norm's not easy to write for!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_**A.J.'S UPPER HAND**_

Everyone stared a bit surprised at the appearance of Jorgen and Binky. Norm turned with annoyance to Timmy and said,

"What could possibly go wrong? Nice one, Turner."

Timmy looked sheepish and said

"Sorry."

"Not as sorry as this filthy genie," said Jorgen as he prepared to throw a smoof blanket on Norm. Suddenly A.J. pulled out some type of stick and pressed a button. An energy beam shot out and pushed the blanket aside. Jorgen looked stunned at A.J.

"What the....?" said Jorgen.

"Wait a minute, Jorgen. Norm's here to help."

"This genie is never here to help; he's just here to make trouble. " The Toughest Fairy in the universe frowned at A.J. and added, "And how do you know my name?"

"I met you at Abracatraz prison, remember?", said A.J.

"Yes," said Jorgen, "but you shouldn't, I wiped your memory."

"Oh, yes," said A.J., "and you're SO good at that. Ask Remy."  
Jorgen grimaced and pulled out the memory wipe tube.

"Well," said Jorgen, "I can take care of that; I'll just use a higher setting"

Jorgen aimed the tube and A.J. and a light flashed. A.J. gasped and said,

"Oh, gee I forgot who you were Jorgen and I forgot that Timmy had Fairy Godparents named Cosmo and Wanda"

"Yes," said Jorgen, and then he frowned, "Wait a minute."

Jorgen, then turned the dial on a higher setting and aimed it at A.J.

A.J. looked bored and said,

"Is that the best you can do?"

Jorgen looked stunned and then angry.

"How is this possible." He paused. "I'll just set it on the highest setting."

Jorgen pushed the button again. A.J. just stared at him and then said,

"Jorgen, it's no use, I'm immune to the memory wipe and so is Timmy."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!", Jorgen bellowed, "how did you do that?"

"Hello," said A.J., "Town genius remember?"

"Well, you may be immune to Forgeticin, but you're not immune to my magic," said Jorgen aiming his wand.

"A.J.," said Timmy, "look out."

A.J. just stood there and said,

"It's all right, Timmy."

Suddenly something very weird happened. Color went out of Jorgen like it did during the time Foop, the Anti-Poof was born.

"My tan," screamed Jorgen, "my beautiful tan". Jorgen looked in horror as his "tan" floated through the room...,and went into Binky. The little fairy smiled, put his arms up in triumph and said,

"ALL RIGHT, I'M TAN!"

Suddenly there was a bevy of girls around Binky including the Tooth Fairy. Jorgen's wife looked at Binky, clearly smitten with his new appearance.

"Oh, Binky," she said, "your tan looks GREAT!"

"Oh, my little bicuspid, I'm over here," said Jorgen, not a little jealous.

"And not tan!", she said.

Jorgen looked down at A.J. and said,

"Puny bald human, you may have taken my tan away but I still have my magic, so prepare to be turned into.....,"

And that's when the butterfly net with electrified iron spikes came down on Jorgen.

"Yeaarrggh", said Jorgen "An EVEN deadlier butterfly net!"

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Norm looked stunned at A.J. Timmy spoke first,

"A.J., did you do that?"

A.J. nodded and then approached the now trapped Jorgen and he started speaking,

"Now, Jorgen, here's the deal. Yes, I'm immune to the memory wipe and so is Timmy. Why, because the last time you wiped my memory, Timmy almost got killed by an Eliminator." He paused and then added. "I don't want my friend to EVER be put in that type of danger again, especially while alone. I'm not having you do something like that and then just dumping him on Earth."

Jorgen looked angry and then said,

"Well, that explains why you did it, but why did you make Turner immune?"

"Because if any godchild deserves to retain his memories,it's Timmy."

"That's NOT fair!," yelled Jorgen his thick Austrian accent, growing louder.

"Since when have you been "fair", said A.J., "you haven't exactly treated Timmy fairly, yourself and I mean that in a bad way. Besides, there's nothing you can do."

Jorgen just glowered and then A.J. added,

"I'm going to release you, now and return your color. Don't get any ideas, because you're being constantly monitored by my invention."

A.J. pushed a button on his belt and the butterfly net was gone, and Jorgen's color returned.

Binky returned to his normal color and the girls said,

"EWWW!" They promptly disappeared. Binky looked down and said,

"AWWW!"

A.J. looked at Jorgen and said,

"Now as I was saying, Norm has agreed to help us."

"You must not be as big a genius as you think," said Jorgen, "because only a fool would trust that genie."

"Shut up, Jorgen," said A.J. "and put aside your bigotry. Like I said, Norm's going to help us. We're making an alliance of convenience like Timmy did during the time of the Darkness. Now you can help us...,"

Jorgen looked at A.J and seemed ready to say something, but A.J. interrupted,

"Or you can interfere with us and be put in the butterfly net for the rest of the night."

Jorgen frowned very angrily but said,

"Fine, you win this round."

A.J. nodded and said,

"Okay, good, then it's settled" And then went over to Timmy. Norm watched the young genius. The genie smiled and said,

"All right, I LIKE this kid!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**_

_**THE PLAN IS PUT INTO ACTION**_

When A.J. approached the bed where Timmy was at, his pink hatted friend just shook his head in amazement and said,

"Well, I guess I know now what you meant in that cellar when you said it would cost Jorgen heavily if he tried something." He paused. "Thanks, buddy." He then lowered his voice and said, "But I'm worried. Jorgen's pretty powerful. He doesn't take being bested very well."

"He has no choice, Timmy", said A.J. casting a glance at Jorgen who was glaring at Norm. Norm had a look of mischievous amusement. The genie had clearly enjoyed the fact that Jorgen had to cave into what A.J. said.

"Besides," added A.J., "that's not the only thing I can do to him." He paused. "He shouldn't be a problem for me, or for you." Then A.J. paused and added, "Well, I guess it's time for the battle plan."

Timmy nodded and said,

"Okay, guys, here's what I think we should do."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy was having a very good dream. Timmy Turner was dead, he had gotten Juandissimo back and his parents were actually remembering his name. Not only that, he had gotten Trixie Tang the most popular kid in Dimmsdale Elementary to be his girlfriend. In his mind, he was thinking that NOTHING could possibly go wrong.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy had finished telling the group his plan. Norm spoke first,

"That's pretty good thinking for a buck-toothed human, Turner." He smiled. "It's almost genie sneaky."

Timmy smiled and said,

"Thanks, Norm. I think."

Timmy yawned a bit and added,

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, buddy," said A.J., "everyone knows that you're tired and need some rest."

"I wish I could, but I doubt I will. I'll be too worried about what's going to happen."

"I've got just the thing," said Wanda who waved her wand and suddenly Harvey Sandman aka The Mattress King was standing there.

"Behold," said The Sandman, snapping his fingers, "the sleepmaster 10,000".

The bed Timmy was laying in disappeared and was replaced by a luxurious king size bed with a think mattress and several pillows.

Thanks, guys," said Timmy, "You're...the yawn..., best....." and with that Timmy fell into a deep sleep.

"Okay," said A.J., "let's do this."

************************************************************************************************************************

It was morning and Remy had woken up. He turned on the monitor. He heard the usual snoring, but suddenly he heard a "gong" from the monitor, and Norm's voice,

"Okay, Turner, I'm here to take you to meet your destiny."

"Norm," said Timmy, "what are you doing here? Cosmo, Wanda....mphh..."

"It won't do any good Turner, they're in a butterfly net along with that butterball baby they have." Norm paused. "I've waited to do this for months. " Remy heard Timmy gasp for breath. Apparently, Norm had covered up his mouth. Turner spoke again,

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm taking you to Remy Buxaplenty so he can finish the job he started, and that'll give me my revenge too."

"You're the one who gave Remy his magic!, said Timmy Norm laughed and said,

"And the prize goes to Buck-Toothed boy for figuring this out. Not bad for someone who has the I.Q. lower than their shoe size." Norm paused again. "You know, Turner, at first I was resistant to the idea of killing you, but the more I think about it, the more I realize if you're gone the less problem it'll be for me. I'd rather do it myself, but I do owe Buxaplenty for setting me free. Besides, the effect is just the same; you'll be gone forever." Another pause. "Now, I just have to locate Remy with my magic senses." More silence. "Hmmmm," said Norm, "perfect."

Remy heard a gong out of the monitor and then a second later he heard a gong behind him. Norm was there clutching Timmy Turner by his broken arm. Timmy not only looked like he was in excruciating pain, he looked terrfied. Norm spoke up,

"I believe I found something you've been looking for." Norm smiled sadistically.

Remy smiled evilly and said,

"At last Timothy, we meet again.


	18. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_

_THE PLOT THICKENS_

_Given the reviews I just got, I better update right now. Remember, things are not as they seem._

Norm just stood there grinning very evilly while Remy stood there triumphantly. Remy spoke first,

"Well, done, Norm."

"Thanks," said the genie who dropped Timmy on the ground, face down.

Timmy coughed and looked up.

"So you finally got me."

"Yep," said Remy, "and now you're going to die."

"So go ahead and do it," said Timmy, "you want me dead so bad."

"Oh don't worry, Turner," said Remy "you're going to die, but like I told you in that cellar,it's going to be very slow." He paused and added, "In fact the only thing I'm going to do quick is bury you." Remy pointed the hole in the ground he had dug. "I won't wait for you to die."

Timmy looked in horror at him and said,

"You're insane, you'll never get away with this."

"Of course I will," said Remy, "because I ALWAYS get away with everything." He stopped and turned to Norm. "Okay, Norm, throw him in."

Norm picked up Timmy roughly and threw him in the hole in the ground.

"I WIN", said Remy. Then suddenly he heard Timmy's voice.

"Think again," come a nasally high pitched voice from the hole, "human punk" and those last two words suddenly became a thick Austrian accent. Timmy Turner stood up and became Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Jorgen," said Remy,"that's okay." Buxalplenty reached out to a table, and grabbed something off of the table. "Here's my butterfly....," Remy stopped and looked at a case full of butterflies, "collection." Remy looked in horror and added, "Where's my butterfly net?"

"You mean, this buttefly net," said Norm pulling it out from behind his back.

"Yes, Norm," said Remy, "throw it."

"Certainly," said the genie upon which he threw it out of the cave."

"WHHHAATTTT?!" said the blonde rich boy, "what's wrong with you, Norm? You're supposed to be on my side."

"Not anymore," said Norm, "You're a MURDERER, Buxaplenty. You're the type of human that gives genies a bad name."

"Well, you're about to be a very trapped genie," said Remy pulling something else from the table, "be prepared to smoof blanketed."

Remy pulled up what he had in his hand. It was poison ivy.

"Yeoww!", said Remy "I'm allergic to poison ivy. Where's the smoof."

"You mean this "smoof"," said A.J.'s voice, apparently coming from nowhere.

"Who said that," said Remy terrified and confused, "it sounds like A.J., but I don't see him."

A.J. suddenly materialized with the smoof blanket in his hand and said,

"I knew my invisibility ray would come in handy one day."

Remy looked in horror as two very powerful magical beings and A.J. looked at him in a rage. Norm suddenly went into full genie mode complete with the turquoise smoke and the dark outline. It was a sight to behold. Even Jorgen had to admire it.

"Remy Buxaplenty, you nearly murdered Timmy Turner and worse you used me to try to do it. I may be a "hip" guy,but I'm still an all powerful genie so prepare to witness my POWER!"

Remy looked in terror as the now fifty foot Norm came after him. Norm collected a ball of energy in his hand and said,

"You know before I made you much bigger. Now prepare to become MUCH, MUCH SMALLER."

Norm shot his energy at Remy who immediatedly started shrinking. He looked in terror as his surroundings got bigger.

"Nooo," he squealed.

"That's enough," said Norm who stopped. Norm returned to "normal" and looked down at the now four inch Remy. He picked the now terrified Remy up in his hand. "And now," said Norm, "I believe you have a date with destiny yourself" and they all poofed out of there.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy, now well rested with his broken leg propped up on a cushion, was watching T.V. and saw the news report.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that Remy Buxaplenty, accused of attempting to murderer Timmy Turner, has been taken into custody by the Dimmsdale Police Department." Remy, now normal size,appeared on the screen handcuffed but shaken, he spoke,

"I'm innocent! It was that genie! He wanted to kill Timmy Turner, and he shrunk me!"

Chet Ubetcha just shook his head at the obviously normal sized boy.

"I don't want to speculate too much," said Chet, "but it's my opinion that Remy Buxaplenty is a stark raving lunatic."

"Amen to that," said Norm, "it's nice to see that justice has finally be served."

"Speaking of justice," said Jorgen who suddenly got out a smoof blanket and put it over Norm, "it's time you met justice."

"Jorgen,"said Timmy, "what are you doing? Norm just helped us?"

"And I'll be sure to consider that at his trial, but he still broke the law."

"Jorgen," said A.J. "release Norm or else."

"No, A.J.," said Norm, "don't worry. I'll go along with Jorgen" He winked. "And I know just what to do."

"And so do I," said Jorgen who poofed out of there with Norm.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and A.J. stared at each other.

"Man," said Timmy, "Jorgen is a REAL jerk."

"Yeah," said A.J., then he smiled very subtly, "but I have a feeling Norm has the situation under control."

"What do you mean, A.J.?,said Wanda.

"I just have feeling," said A.J

"I have a feeling too; a hungry one.," said Cosmo.

"Me, too," said Timmy, "Wanda I wish we all had a feast fit for a king, and not just ice cream sandwiches!"

"Done," said Wanda who poofed up a massive table with plenty of food. The fairy GodParents and the two young boys prepared to dig in."

_Okay, there is one more chapter left. Remember that monitor was sending false information to Remy which is how they were able to fool him._


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

Norm was again in his cell but this time, he was much, much happier. He was pleased that he was able to save Turner's life but he was about to get out of jail. Jorgen wouldn't have choice. Speaking of which Jorgen came up and started speaking,

"Norm, I'm glad you decided to save Timmy Turner's life and that you've decided to face justice. Actually, your saving Timmy's life is going to go well for you at the trial."

"Oh, Jarhead," said Norm, "I'm glad I save Timmy's life too; I did not want him dead." He paused. "In fact, I actually pitied him." Then Norm smiled evilly and added,

"But if you think I'm going to spend another minute in Abractraz, you've got another thing coming."

"Norm," said Jorgen, "I hope you're not planning another escape attempt."  
"Oh," said Norm, "I'm NOT going to escape. You're going to willingly let me go, and you're going to not press any charges."

Jorgen frowned and said,

"You must have been smoking a smoof pipe because you sound almost as nuts as Buxaplenty."

"Oh," said Norm, "I'm not nuts, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Your spells won't work on me, genie," said Jorgen.

"I'm not going to need a spell; you're going to WANT to release me."

"And why would I do that?"

Norm looked at his hand and rubbed his index finger and thumb together and started talking again,

"You know, Remy kept ranting and raving that he got the idea for killing Turner from you. I chalked it up to the ravings of a lunatic." He paused. "But as nuts as Remy is, he did get the idea from somewhere."

"I have no IDEA what you're talking about," said Jorgen very annoyed.

"Oh, you will," said Norm, "you keep saying how "filthy" we genies are but at least our race doesn't blame victims for what happens to them."  
"I HAVE NEVER BLAMED WINSTON FOR WHAT HAPPENNED!!!!!!", shouted Jorgen.

"Hmmm," said Norm, "very interesting you feel guilt about Winston, but I'm not talking about Winston, I'm talking about Turner."

"I've never blamed Turner for being a victim of other people."

Norm's eyes widened and he said,

"Oh, really. Let's try this on for size. A young boy feels unappreciated and wishes he was never born; along comes this bullying fairy who tells him not only is everyone better off without him, the reason he's being victimized is because he exists." Norm paused again to let what he was saying sink into Jorgen's skull. By the shocked expression, Norm realized Jorgen knew what he was talking about. Norm added, "When I said I pitied Turner, his bad physical condition wasn't the only thing. Telling that kid something like that was incredibly cruel. I figured he had been through enough."

Jorgen looked stunned and sputterred,

"How did you know about that? No one but Timmy Turner and I know about that."

"Oh," said Norm, "it's because I'm a filthy tricky genie. Anyway, somehow Buxaplenty found out about that." Norm shook his head. "I'll give you credit Jorgen, you're much better at hurting Timmy than I am; you'd make a very good filthy genie."

Jorgen looked at Norm in a rage and said,

"I was just trying to teach Timmy a lesson."

Norm just laughed and said,

"What lesson was that; that he's a piece of garbage and that he makes the whole world miserable."

"Everything I told Turner was the truth,"said Jorgen.

"Jorgen," said Norm, "you're not messing with a kid this time; you're talking to a centuries old genie. I'm a master manipulator myself. Yes, you presented Turner with a bunch of facts, but you didn't bother to mention the context. You see I can see alternate timelines too." Norm paused savoring Jorgen squirming and looking very uncomfortable. "You said A.J. would have a full head of hair without Timmy around. What you didn't mention was in that particular timeline, the reason A.J. had hair was because Chester wished for it, and among other things to make the world better. Well, what wound up happening in this timeline is that it sparked A.J.'s suspicions about how he "mysteriously" got this head of hair, and he started to investigate and the whole world found out Chester had Fairy GodParents and he lost them forever."

Jorgen looked so shocked about Norm's knowledge of this event that the genie was riding high.

"Now here's the deal. You said that only you and Timmy know about this event. That means Cosmo and Wanda don't know about it. I can understand that. That pink haired nag is very fiercely protective of Turner. If she ever found out what you did." The Genie shook his head. "And let's forget about Wanda. Cosmo for all his stupidity is a very, very powerful fairy. That's what makes him so dangerous."

Jorgen looked very nervous. He knew Norm was right. Cosmo was very powerful indeed. During the Darkness incident when he became the mighty Coszilla he actually had the upper hand on the Destructinator until he blundered. Not to mention that as a baby Cosmo had destroyed a good part of Fairy World.

"And let's forget about Cosmo and Wanda. A.J. is a very loyal friend to Timmy Turner and he already doesn't like you because he thinks you're unfair to Timmy. He already knows your weaknesses and I'm sure has other tricks up his sleeve; do you have any idea what A.J. would do to you." Norm made a faux shudder. "I'm even a bit afraid of that kid and I'm an all powerful genie." Norm stopped. "Of course, they would have to find out about it."

"But if I release you you're not going to say a word," said Jorgen, very angry.

"And the prize goes to the dumb but buff fairy," said the genie, "oh and somehow shutting me up or putting me in solitary won't do you any good. I've already made arrangements that unless I'm released in 24 hours, Cosmo, Wanda and A.J. are going to find out what you did."

"Why you....," said Jorgen furious...."I'lll...."

"You'll release me now, and drop all charges," said Norm "because you simply have no choice."

Jorgen still looked enraged but he knew that Norm was right.

"I'll begin the paperwork on your release now," said Jorgen.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next night-

Timmy, Chester and A.J. were having another study session. Timmy was looking much much better since Remy had been caught. He was also studying well too. The study session was coming to a close.

"Well," said Chester, "I hate to cut out on you guys, but I've got to..,"  
"To move the fridge or stove," said Timmy smiling.

Chester shook his head and said,

"Nah, I just have to wash the paper plates."

"Okay," said A.J., "see you Chester.

"See you later, buddy," said Timmy.

Chester left and Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Thanks A.J.," said Wanda, "for everything you've done." She paused. "Of course I'm now worried that Jorgen might try to take us away from Timmy because you know."

"I don't think you have to worry about Jorgen," said a very familiar voice and there was a gong. Norm was suddenly floating in the room. A.J. smiled while Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked stunned.

"Norm," said A.J. "you're free."

"I told you I could handle Jorgen."

"Well, Norm," said Timmy, "I never thought I'd say this but thanks."

Wanda looked at Norm as did Cosmo. Wanda spoke,

"I guess we owe you thanks and an apology. You're still a jerk, but you're not a monster."

"Why, Miss McNagNag,that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"You got any plans?," said Timmy.

"Oh, yes," said Norm, "I've got Las Vegas with the neat guys with all the neat fez's and the Hawaiian beaches with some beautiful babes. It's great to be free. I'm going to get going. No offense, Turner, but I'm getting tired of being around you and your fairies."

"None taken," said Timmy, "and the feeling's mutual."

"Oh," said Norm, "and Jorgen WILL NOT take your fairies away. I made sure of that." And with that there was a gong and Norm was gone.

The fairies all stared at each other and Cosmo spoke up,

"I wonder what he did to Jorgen?"

***************************************************************************************************************

Jorgen came back home. He had had a terrible two days; first he had to deal with the fact that a human boy had outmanuvered him and worse Norm had succeeded in blackmailing him in not only freeing him from Abracatraz Jail but agreeing to let Timmy Turner keep his fairies. Of all the times for Norm to take Turner's side. Oh well, at least he had his wife the Tooth Fairy to comfort him. Nothing could go wrong with that.

"My little Bicuspid, I'm home after a hard day."

"Good," said Tooth Fairy, "and you better have picked up that Urinal Cake or you're spending the night on the couch."

Jorgen grimaced and hit his head with hand and said,

"Oh SMOOF!"

_THE END_


End file.
